(Annie X Female Reader) I Failed a Test, But Then I Found You
by I-Am-The-Cold
Summary: ADULT CONTENT: Please proceed with an open mind.


(Annie X Female Reader) I Failed a Test, But Then Found You

* * *

Note: This fanfiction contains yuri. It is also a lemon, so please proceed to reading with an open mind. There will be a version where you are a male out soon.

* * *

You were sitting in your room, depressed. You had just failed a test, you could not believe it was true, you were supposed to be perfect, and you could not live with yourself for it. You made yet another slice on your wrist; you knew this was eventually going to be discovered, but you hoped the long sleeves of your (favourite colour) undershirt could provide sufficient coverage. You heard a knock on your door, so you quickly pulled your sleeves down, and answered it. It was your best friend Annie Leonhardt, she looked pretty anxious to see you.

Her body language was peculiar to you, as she was flushed, constantly readjusting her hair, and couldn't keep a straight face. You invited her in to your room, and sat down on the bed with her. "(Your name), I have something to tell you… look, we've been friends for a long time, and I was wondering if you were willing to…" Annie stopped mid-sentence, covering her face. "Yes, what is it?" You replied, anticipating the next words out of her mouth.

"T-take it up a notch… You know, uh, start a relationship," Annie replied, completely red-faced. You looked at her for a moment, taking her in. A relationship? Was I really ready for that kind of commitment? You kept wondering to yourself if this was a good idea; Annie was hot, and you weren't afraid to admit that to yourself. "Alright, that sounds nice," you stated. Annie pulled her face from her hands, and threw herself onto your face, pinning you down. "Annie, what a-are you doing?" You say nervously. "I cannot resist anymore…" Annie said lustfully as she placed her soft pink lips over yours. You quickly gave in, shutting your eyes and embracing the kiss; your tongue intertwined and saliva was exchanged between you two.

Annie straddled your body, taking off your (favourite colour) shirt, and then your (favourite pattern) bra. You looked away shyly, now exposed to your lover. Annie pulled off her own top and bra, and her pale skin was so irresistible that you couldn't hold back how aroused she made you. She embraced your (skin colour) skin and started fondling your breasts while licking your neck. "A-Annie!" You cried in slowly building arousal. Annie kept going, getting lower and lower on your (body type) body until she reached just above your crotch. You tried to hide your face, but Annie knew how you were feeling, and she enjoyed it.

She then proceeded to lick closer to your wet, oozing, and throbbing clitoris. "A-Annie, that's a dirty place!" You moaned. Annie ignored your protest and kept on going, she went faster and faster until you were quivering with ecstasy. Your toes curled up, your nipples hardened, and you were starting to arch your back. You started to buck your hips in perfect rhythm with Annie's licking.

Resistance was futile, it was just so good. You felt a knot in your stomach form, you were on the brink of orgasm. It felt just as good when Annie was doing it as to when you did it yourself. "I'm c-cumming, Annie!" You moaned as your clit throbbed and cum spilled out of your vagina. Annie licked it all up and smiled at you with a sick delight, "A lot came out, didn't it, (your name)? I'm going to make you cry out more." Claimed Annie. She placed her own vagina over yours and grinded back and forth.

Your (eye colour and whether it's dull or bright) eyes widened as the intense pleasure washed over your body. Your hungry-for-pleasure pussies embraced each other. "Ahhh… So good!" Annie moaned. She humped you faster as you were both approaching orgasm. The climax happened to both of you at the same time. You both lied down, exhausted from your session. "That was amazing," you said in unison with her. You both fell asleep while holding hands.


End file.
